Red and Kris: A New Couple
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: A quick one shot about Red and Kris!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**A/N: In this story, Blue is female and Green is male.**

Red and Kris: A New Couple

Red, being the energetic man he was, decided to stroll through his neighborhood, Pallet Town. He was the Champion of the Kanto region for years despite being only twenty four years old, however, Red was dealing with someone that made him very flustered. It also couldn't help that that he was her best friend and in love with her as well, easily falling for her intelligence, beauty and kindness, none of which could be matched. That person was Kris, who managed to break Red's silent and calm demeanor without effort, being around her made him giddy.

Red figured that Kris was at Professor Oak's laboratory doing research about Pokémon habitats. Kris's recent move to Pallet Town made him excited since no one really spoke with the Champion, though he was worried about how much she worked constantly. Red made his way over to the laboratory and knocked on the door. He patiently waited a few seconds and as expected, Kris answered with a big smile on her face as she hugged Red.

"Red! It's so great to see you, come in!" Kris said as Red entered the laboratory.

"It's always nice to see you too Kris, what sort of work have you been doing today?" Red asked as Kris sighed.

"A lot of hard work, making various reports about the tunnel habits of Diglett and Dugtrio took quite a long time. I just managed to finish…" Kris said as she plopped down on a chair.

"Kris, I think it's time for you to take a break. I know that you're very meticulous with your work, but you should enjoy yourself once in a while." Red said as Kris smiled.  
"I know, maybe I should take a break, Professor Oak is in the next room." Kris said as Professor Oak entered the room Red and her were in.

"Don't you worry Kris, you and Red go and enjoy yourselves. You have the rest of the day off." Professor Oak said as he winked at Red, causing Red to get flustered.

"Are you sure professor? I can stay if you'd like." Kris said as Professor Oak chuckled.

"Nonsense! I'm only fifty years old and as long as I can still move, I can do Pokémon research. Please, go and have fun with Red, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear you say yes." Professor Oak said as Red turned a deep crimson.

"Well…if it'll make Red happy then I'll go and enjoy myself. Thanks Professor Oak!" Kris said.

"You're welcome, it's pretty early…it's just after five o' clock so the both of you have a lot to talk about today!" Professor Oak said as he winked at Red and walked away, leaving the two of them alone in the main part of the laboratory.

"W-well, now that you're free…where would you like to go?" Red asked as the two of them left the lab.

"I know the perfect place, come on, let's go!" Kris said as she locked up the lab doors with her spare key and grabbed Red's hand.

"B-but Kris, y-you're holding my hand…" Red said.

Kris and Red continued to walk side by side, however, Kris pretended as if she didn't hear what he said as they went towards Viridian City.

"Awesome! I'm glad to be here in Viridian City, I haven't visited in a while. Where did you want to go Red?" Kris asked.

"E-er…well, wherever you want to go Kris!" Red said.

"Hmm, anywhere I want to go?" Kris asked as she smirked.

"Y-yes Kris…I'm kind of wondering where you have in mind…" Red said as Kris giggled.

"Oh you'll like where I'm taking you. Close your eyes though, it'll be a surprise!" Kris said as Red closed his eyes.

Kris, still holding Red's hand, walked ahead of him as she brought him to a restaurant named Viridian's Five Star Palace, which was one of the finest places to eat in Viridian City. She remembered visiting this place with Yellow when the two of them would hang out, of course, Yellow is more…preoccupied with Gold now.

The host quickly walked over while Kris looked around for a good place to sit, even though most of the large restaurant was empty, Kris still wanted to make sure Red was comfortable where they would be seated so that no one would disturb the Champion. When the host approached Kris, she made a motion for the host to not speak too loudly and he nodded in agreement as Kris leaned forward just enough so Red couldn't hear her.

"Hello, we're looking for a table for two please. I don't want Red to be disturbed by anyone that may interrupt his meal." Kris whispered.

"Hello, I'll help you two out. Follow me." The host said as Kris and Red went to a private booth.

"Red, you can open your eyes now!" Kris said as Red saw her beautiful face beaming back at him.

Red looked around and wondered why he was in a restaurant before realizing that this is the location Kris had in mind. Kris and Red both sat down across from each other as the host handed them menus and went to get them their water.

"Hmm, this place seems nice. I'll pay for the bill once we're done eating!" Red said as Kris shook her hand.

"No way, I'll pay, it's my treat after all!" Kris said as she moved over to Red's side, making him blush heavily.

"A-are you sure?" Red asked.

"I don't mind, I heard the food here is good. Besides, it's the least I could do for the Champion." Kris said.

The host came back with water for Kris and Red and the two of them placed their orders. After talking about various Pokémon topics, their food arrived and they were stuffed. Despite Red's objections, Kris paid the bill along with a tip and the two of them went on their way as they exited the restaurant.

"Man, you were right, that food was awesome! What do you want to do now?" Red asked.

"Well it's only 6:30 now…how about you and I head back to my place and hang out for a while?" Kris asked as Red became flustered.

"Y-y-your place? Sure, let's go!" Red said as he shyly put his arm around Kris while she did the same.

"Haha, you sure look flustered! Well, I don't mind, you're pretty warm!" Kris said as Red blushed.

The walk from Viridian City to Pallet Town only took about twenty minutes and halfway there, Red was thinking of telling Kris about his feelings for her.

"K-Kris…um…I have to tell you something…" Red said as the two friends stopped moving and faced each other.

"You do? Go ahead, tell me Red!" Kris said as he closed his eyes.

"I…I love you Kris. I've loved you for a long time, but I understand if you don't feel the same way about me." Red said as Kris kissed Red on the lips, her face was a deep crimson as she leaned closer to Red, hoping to kiss him again.

Red took advantage of this and kissed Kris right before she was able to and the two of them continued to happily smooch each other. Kris and Red both smiled and walked home hand in hand while four people watched the new couple heading home from inside a large bush.

"Hah, I told you Greenie, I knew that Red and Kris would end up being together!" Blue said.

"Hmph, pesky girl…" Green said as Yellow giggled.

"Yes! I'm so glad the two of them are happy together!" Yellow said.

"I am too, but I'm not happy about the money Green and I have to give Blue…" Gold said as he and Green handed Blue one hundred Pokédollars.

"Sorry boys, but it was obvious one of them would have made a move on the other. Being in this bush for an hour was worth it, haha!" Blue said as both men groaned in annoyance.


End file.
